Bitter Rivalries
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: Seras bring an unconscious woman back from her mission. Alucard seems to know the woman and falls for her. While he is trying to court her. Seras finds she's falling for him and sees the new girl as her rival for Alucard's love. AlucardXOC
1. Elisabeta Aldaine

Bitter Rivalries

Chapter 1: Elisabeta Aldaine

(Seras' POV)

I was on our latest mission to silence a corrupt mayor with a freak chip implanted in him, in a small town of Varenna in Italy. Apparently he is rampaging through the city with his own personal army of ghouls. The town was once quite beautiful, it was a peaceful town by thee beautiful lake Como. It was a quiet and peaceful town with a small community. But now half of the town is burning and there is not a single trace of any humans. I walk down the abandoned streets. I spotted a figure in the opposite direction, which I saw to be our target. Thanks to being turned into a vampire, I can now have a longer visual range. I turned on my transceiver.

"Target spotted on the south boarder of the town" I spoke, in a calm voice.

"Good. Now silence the target, Miss Victoria" my commanding officer Peter Fargason replied.

I was carrying my Hellsing ARMS anti-midian cannon, I quickly pointed it at the target and pulled the trigger. The target fell, I turned on my transceiver again.

"Target silenced" I sighed.

"Well done. Miss Victoria" Fargason praised.

"Ok I'm heading back to the truck, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" I continued, as I walked back the way I came. I walked through a couple of streets until I came across a woman laying on the ground. I ran up to her, she was breathing but she appeared to be unconscious. The woman was pale, thin and dressed unusually. She was wearing a gold, white and red Victorian dress, she had a red choker on, she also had long black hair that reached the back of her legs with two red roses on either side of her head. I should bring her back to the others. I picked her up quite easily and began walking back to the truck. As I was walking back, I noticed that she had black writing on her arm…but it wasn't in English. I guess I will have to ask Walter if he knows what it says. Before I knew it we were at the truck. I walked up to commander Fargason, and showed him the woman.

"We will bring her with us and see what Sir Integra says" he shrugged, I nodded. I carried her into the back of the truck, strapped her into a seat.

When we arrived at the Hellsing mansion, Sir Integra and Alucard were waiting for us outside. Commander Fargason got out of the truck first, while I unstrapped the woman.

"So where is this woman you called me about?" Sir Integra asked.

"Right here!" I answered, carrying the woman.

"She looks like she's from the Victorian era" she commented.

"Yes but the weird thing is she seems to have this weird manuscript written along her left wrist" I explained.

"We should take her inside, and see if she wakes up soon" Alucard finally spoke.

"Okay, lets bring her inside. There's a spare room next to your room, isn't there Alucard?" she asked.

"I believe there is, but do you really trust _me_ next door to such a pretty young woman?" he asked, smiling slyly.

"Don't you _dare _do anything to her!" she commanded. I sighed and began to bring her inside.

(??'s POV)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The room was quite simple, it had a dresser, a small table, two chairs, a four poster bed and an doorway leading to the bathroom. A door next to the doorway opened, and four people came in. Two were women and the other two were men. One of the women had long blond hair, blues eyes, wore glasses and wore a dark green suit. The other woman wore a blue police uniform and had ginger hair and red eyes. One of the men had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, he wore a monocle and he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a black sweater-vest over it and he also wore grey trousers, a red tie, white gloves, brown shoes and he wore a gold arm band around his left arm. The other man wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red bow tie, white gloves with an unusual insignia on it, he also wore a long red over coat, a red fedora hat over his neck length black hair and he wore heavily yellow tinted, wire-frame sunglasses that just about hid his red eyes.

"Hello, my name Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. I am the head of the Hellsing Organization. What's your name?" the blond haired woman asked.

"My name is Elisabeta, but you can just call me Elisa" I smiled.

(Elisa's POV)

"Do you mind me asking where am I?" I asked.

"Not at all, you are in the lower levels of the Hellsing mansion" she replied.

"Oh, I see…" I replied.

"Do you think you can tell us about yourself?" miss Hellsing asked.

"Sure. My full name is Elisabeta Aldaine. I was born in 1431, I am the last living member of my family. I lived in my parent's castle in Wallachia, I was always a very sheltered child and never knew much about the world outside the castle walls. When I was 19, the castle was over-run by the Turks. They tried capture me, but I fought back. In the end they captured me by knocking me out. When I woke up I was in laboratory, and apparently I was kept there for quite a while…because when I asked what day was it, the scientist there said it Tuesday 2nd March 2001... I was so confused, to how I stayed alive for so long…in fact it's 7 years down the line, and I'm still wondering…" I replied, looking down. I saw the dress I was wearing.

"And I'm wearing dress, that I don't remember wearing…" I trailed off, I stood up and went to the full length mirror.

"I look like a porcelain doll" I remarked idly.

"Anyway, this is Seras Victoria and Alucard they're vampires. And finally Walter my butler" miss Integra introduced, pointing to each person as she said their name. I thought about it for a moment.

"Alucard? Isn't that Dracula backwards?" I asked, Alucard looked at me shocked. Everyone else looked at him.

"She is the first to figure that out" he said, sounding shocked.

"Dracula…Dracul…the order of the dragon…Vlad II was given the title Dracul by the order of the dragon…so Dracula must be his son…Vlad III. Oh! I remember you! You were the military commander! You were the country's finest commander!" I smiled.

"Really?!" everyone asked in unison. I nodded, when we all turned to look to see if he had anything to say. But he was gone.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid, I may have embarrassed him…" I felt an arm drape around my shoulders, I looked up to see miss Hellsing.

"Elisa, you and I are going to be good friends" miss Hellsing smirked.

"Err, great!" I smiled.

"You can stay as one our operatives, but we will need to test your fighting skills. So we will get you to take a test course tomorrow"

"Okay!" I chirped, as everyone else left the room.

(Walter's POV)

I left miss Elisa's room and went next door to Alucard's room. I entered the room, I saw Alucard sitting at his table. He wasn't wearing his coat, hat or glasses, and he was sitting with his head in his arms on the table.

"Alucard?" I asked.

"It's her, Walter" he stated.

"What?"

"It's her, Wallachia's angel…Elisa"

"What got her that title?"

"She was the kindest member of the royal family, she was loved by all…"

"Even you?"

"Yes…"

"Did you ever tell her?"

"No…believe it or not, back then I was too shy"

"Why not tell her now?"

"She barely knows me"

"If that's the case, why not court her?"

"…"

"Alucard?"

"That's not a bad idea, but…I'm not sure how to…"

"Don't worry, _I _can help you if you like…"

"It would be appreciated"

"Okay, we can start tomorrow…after she finishes the test course tomorrow"

"…Thanks…"

"No, problem" I replied leaving the room.

**Okay so i have based quite a bit of this on fact...Varenna is actually a town in Italy and it's next to a real lake called Como, Dracul was the title given to Vlad II by the order of the dragon, and Vlad III (Vlad the Impaler) was his son and he was given the title dracula because he was the son of dracul. And Vlad III was born in 1431, and wallachia is actually a country (it is now southern Romania). The only thing i made up was Elisa, and her parents being royalty in wallachia. At the time, Vlad II was king and Vlad III was the prince.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or it's characters...Kouta Hirano does**


	2. Best Moment

Chapter 2: Best Moment

(The next day - 12:00pm - Elisa's POV)

I was heading towards the testing area, that miss Hellsing said to go to. I was wearing a dark green tank top, camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots. I looked like a modern military recruit. I arrived at the appointed place, Alucard, Seras and miss Hellsing were all present.

"Good afternoon" I greeted.

"Good afternoon, Elisa" Alucard replied, giving me a devilish smile. I smiled in return.

"So what's the test, miss Hellsing?" I asked.

"Basically. You're going to go into a city ruins replica, along with an army of robot soldiers. You will have to fight them, using only a knife. They will have paintball guns, so we can see if you get hit. We will be watching from that platform up there. Oh, and please call me Integra" she replied.

"Okay, it sounds fun!" I smiled. They handed me the knife and showed me to the entrance.

(Sera's POV)

We got up to the platform, we began to watch Elisa fight. We saw her run across the ruins, approach a robot from behind, disarm it, take its gun and shoot in the head. She was managing to take down each and everyone of the robots using stealth and acrobatics. I looked up at Alucard and Sir Integra, who had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"Sir Integra?" I asked

"S-She completed the whole course in less than 5 minutes!" she cried. I looked down at the ruins, I saw Elisa run along a vertical wall and jump up to the platform we were on.

"Finished Integra!" she smiled.

"That was brilliant! Elisa I think you would be better qualified for the toughest missions we face, hence you shall be working with Alucard" Sir Integra replied. I looked at Alucard, who had a wide grin spread across his face. Why is he so happy, when sir Integra wanted _me_ to be his partner he declined saying that he doesn't need a partner.

"Integra?" Elisa asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can get someone to look at the writing on my left wrist? I want to know what it says"

"Of course"

"Elisa, may I see your wrist?" Alucard asked in his charming voice…wait, did I just think that?!

"Okay" she replied, hand him her wrist. He made this cute puzzled face as he examined it. Did I just think he was _cute_?! What is wrong with me?!

"It's Voynich manuscript, no one can decipher it…" he announced, her hopeful expression dropped.

"…But I just so happened to be there when it was written, so…" he smiled. Wow his smile was dazzling!…Oh, no. I think I'm falling in love with Alucard!

"Does that mean you can read it?" she asked.

"Indeed, it does. It says: Experiment No. 219" he replied.

"I'm an experiment? What does that mean?" she asked.

"We're not quite sure, we will have to look into it. We need to find out what was done to you, the after effects and who was experimenting on you" Sir Integra replied.

"Okay. Thank you Alucard" she smiled.

"Any time" he smiled.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and help Walter around the house" she said, beginning to walk away. Alucard was following her every movement with his eyes. Sir Integra noticed this.

"Alucard?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his daze.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted" she asked.

"I'm fine, I think I'll go to my room" he announced walking off. I said my goodbyes to Sir Integra and walked off.

I was walking past the kitchen when I overheard Alucard talking to Walter.

"So when exactly did you fall for her?" Walter asked.

"When I first met her"

"How did you meet her?"

"I saved her life actually…" Are they talking about me?

"Well that may be of use to you in courting her, she may think highly of you just for that alone"

"Really?" I really hope they are…

"Yes, I am certain. Basically spend some time with her, get to know her and let her get to know you better"

"Thanks for the advice Walter"

"Good luck courting miss Aldaine" They were talking about her! Dammit! Looks like Elisa is going to be my rival for Alucard's love.

(Elisa's POV)

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I walked over to my wardrobe, which was full of clothes Integra had bought for me. I chose out a baggy blue t-shirt and some jeans, this should be alright to wear around the mansion. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

"Hello Elisa" a voice greeted.

"Eeek!" I cried as I jumped and clung to the chandelier that was just above me. I looked down to see Alucard look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I guessed we figured out one of the results of the experiments" he commented. I nodded, before jumping back down.

"Oh, Alucard. You gave me a fright" I smiled.

"Sorry…" I replied, looking away slightly.

"It's okay, I don't mind. _And_ we managed to find out one of the after effects"

"Okay, what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to help Walter with the housework"

"Really?"

"Yes, would you like to help? Who knows it may be fun"

"Umm…okay, just give me moment to put away my coat ect."

"Okay, I'll be right here" I smiled, as he walked into his room. In a matter of mere seconds, Alucard came out wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Wow, who knew Alucard could dress so informally?" I joked.

"The same can be said for you, your highness" he replied in a mocking tone.

"Come on, let's go" I laughed. We walked down the hall and to the kitchen, were Walter was. He was kneeling by a cabinet, fishing for something in the back of the cabinet.

"Hi, Walter! We're here to help!" I beamed.

"We?" he asked, looking up from the cabinet. He buttoned his lips together, as if he was suppressing laughter when he saw Alucard. Alucard, narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, you two can clean the kitchen. I need to go and tend to the armoury" he said, swiftly walking out of the room.

(Walter's POV - 2 hours later)

I walked down the hallway, I was heading to the kitchen to see how Alucard and Elisa were doing. I arrived outside the kitchen door, I could hear laughter coming from inside. I cracked the door open slightly. The kitchen was filled with bubbles and Alucard and Elisa were soaked and were throwing bubbles at each other. They never saw me, I had never seen Alucard have so much fun…I decided to close the door and walk back the way I came. Miss Victoria was about to enter the kitchen, I extended my arm to stop her.

"I don't think you should go in there, it's being cleaned" I explained when I saw the confused look on her face.

"By who?" she asked.

"Alucard and Elisa, and they have filled the room with bubbles"

"Oh, okay…"

(Elisa's POV)

I scooped up a handful of bubbles and flung it at Alucard, he managed to dodge it and dived into the bubbles that was up to my ribs. I looked around, but I couldn't see him. Next thing I knew, I was being lifted into the air. Alucard had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Alucard! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I kind of like you like this…weak and defenceless"

(Alucard's POV)

"Why? What would you do with me, _sir_?" she asked. A lot of things…wait, was that a _suggestive_ question?

"Alucard, what the hell did you do?!" Integra yelled as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Busted…I put Elisa down.

"It was my fault Integra. I convinced Alucard to join me in cleaning the kitchen, and as you see we had a bit too much fun" Elisa explained.

"Fine. Just clear up when you're done" and with that, Integra left.

"Umm…" I stood there, shocked. Elisa must have been the first person to take the blame for my idea.

"Maybe we should just clean up now" Elisa said, grabbing a mop.

"Umm, yeah…"

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

I was in my room, I was thinking about earlier. Somehow I felt as if I had just been cheated of maybe one of the best moments of my life…


	3. A Chance

Chapter 3: A Chance

(Elisa's POV - In her room)

What was I thinking back there? I lost all my thoughts and said something that could be considered very suggestive to Alucard. It seems I can't think straight when I'm in the same room as him…but I _do_ enjoy his company more so than anybody else's…_sigh_. I left my room and went upstairs to the grand piano that was in the lobby of the mansion. I haven't played the piano in such a long time, I wonder if I can still remember any songs? I sat down at the stool by the piano, as soon as my fingers came into contact with the ivory keys I began to play a very delicate yet refined melody. I smiled to myself, I always enjoyed playing the piano. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lept into the air an latched myself on the elegant chandelier that was roughly about 10 feet above me. I looked down to see, Alucard looking up at me.

"Sorry, I guess I scared you again didn't I?" he asked, averting my gaze.

"Don't worry about it…Umm, Alucard?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied. It's kind of embarrassing to ask this but…

"Do you mind helping me down, I'm kind of stuck…" there I said it. Alucard gave me a devilish grin and nodded. He lept up to me and landed on the ceiling upside down. He held his arms out to me, I jumped over to him and landed in his arms. He smile grew wider when I wrapped my arms around his neck, to make sure I didn't fall. Suddenly, we heard a loud smash. That must of made Alucard jump, because next thing we knew we were on the floor below. I blushed when I realised how we landed, I could feel my heart beat faster. I was laying on my back with Alucard on top of me, with his arms at either side of my head. But what struck me the most was how close our heads were. I noticed Alucard had a tinge of red in his cheeks. All thoughts began to leave me, I could feel my impulses take over. My eyes were half lidded and Alucard was leaning towards me, our lips were about to connect when…

"Oh, my god!" Seras cried. My thoughts returned to me…oh my god! I was about to kiss Alucard.

"Umm" Alucard muttered as he got up. I was pretty sure I was flushed red by now.

"Err, I have to go" I said, turning and walking away quickly.

(Alucard's POV)

Okay I am officially pissed now. Elisa was beneath me and she was willing! She was **willing**! Wow, I am annoyed at police girl right now.

"I'm going to my room" I huffed, walking away.

(Seras's POV)

Oh my god! I can't believe what I just saw! Alucard, _my_ master was on top of Elisa! I have less time than I thought! I need to do something to get Alucard's attention…but what?

(Elisa's POV)

As soon as I got to my room, I hastily shut the door. I can't believe I almost kissed Alucard! What is wrong with me? Alucard is my friend and nothing more…or is he? Gah! I can't be thinking like that! Could it be that I'm attracted to Alucard? If so, I need to find away around this problem. It's not good if I can't keep my head around him…Ugh, I'm just mentally torturing myself now. I need something to keep my mind busy…but what? 'Suddenly, a someone came tapping, almost rapping at my chamber door'…oh great, now I'm reciting quotes from the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Come in" I called through the door. Integra came in

"Welcome, Integra. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I came to see what the commotion was about a minute ago" she replied.

"Oh, well I was playing the piano in the lobby and then Alucard tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped and clung to the chandelier. I asked Alucard to help me down, we fell and landed in a compromising position and then Seras walked in. So Alucard and I quickly stood up and went our separate ways" I explained, leaving out our 'close' encounter. Integra nodded.

"Okay, well that was all I came here to ask. Goodbye" she said, walking out of the room. I sighed, now what? I should probably go and talk to Alucard at some point…I think I'll go and talk to him now. I walked out of my room and knocked on Alucard's bedroom door.

"Alucard? Are you there?" I asked.

"Come in" I entered the room. His room was very lavish, he had red silk curtains that were open enough to see a balcony beyond them. He had a four poster bed/coffin on the left side of the room and a wooden table in the middle of the room with a single wooden chair. Apart from the table and chair, everything else was decorated in red silk.

"Can I help you?" Alucard asked.

"Err, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier…" I replied, looking at the floor. I could feel his gaze on me.

"I don't know what happened…I couldn't think…" I tried to explain. Alucard walked up to me.

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked.

"N-No! I just understand…"

"Don't understand what?"

"I won't lie to you. Every time I'm around you I can't think straight and my heart beats faster"

"Hmm. Do you want to know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you might be attracted to me" he replied bluntly, grinning. I blushed immensely. He came closer to me.

"Alucard?" I asked in a small voice.

"What are you -" I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine. My thoughts were leaving again and I melted into the kiss, my eyes fluttering shut. Alucard deepened the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips, allowing him explore my mouth. After a couple of moments we broke apart for air.

"Did you mind that at all?" he asked, I shook my head. He placed his hand on my cheek, I couldn't help but lean into the touch. I looked up at him. I didn't want to rush into anything, yet I couldn't help but respond to everything he does.

"We will take things slowly, and see how we go from there. Is that okay?" he asked, I nodded. I'll give Alucard a chance.


End file.
